La Profecia
by nena-malfoy
Summary: Una nueva profecía pondrá en peligro la paz y tranquilidad del mundo mágico, solo el amor podrá contra la oscuridad que trata de renacer.
1. el comienzo

Bueno esta historia la hice a las 2 de la mañana así que por favor no sean tan duros además estoy muy oxidada por problemillas que he tenido lo siento

Como verán no soy ni rubia y a penas tengo para el colectivo así que estos amados personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Bueno lo lamento acá la historia…tomatazos al final por favor

Era el clásico almuerzo dominical weasley les había tocado un día soleado haciendo que prácticamente toda la familia weasley estuviera afuera algunos jugando al _Quidditch __y otros tan solo charlando. Todos menos una muchacha que respondía al nombre rose weasley ella estaba en el antiguo cuarto de su padre leyendo el libro de ruinas antiguas que le había regalado su tío Percy para navidad. Al decir la verdad ella solo estaba en esa habitación huyendo .Si. Ella estaba allí huyendo de la mirada de él de esa mirada que la enamoro que la hacia temblar sin darse cuenta la mirada del pecado. La mirada de su primo .el él muchacho que sabia prácticamente todo de ella sus temores sueños frustraciones prácticamente todo de ella lo único que no había debelado era quien le había robado su corazón a su prima. _

_Fueron criados como hermanos vivieron aventuras compartieron días meses años compartieron la frustración de ser hijos de…. Pero no pudo evitarlo ella se enamoro de tok tok unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos _

_— ¿se puede?— allí estaba él vestido con unos jeans, zapatillas negras y con esa campera de cuero negro que con su pelo mas largo de lo normal lo hacia ver de una forma rebelde e irresistible que hacia a mas de una muchacha suspirar por el alli estaba observándola fijamente desde la puerta con esos ojos que la enamoraron con esa mirada que le había robado el corazón sin darse cuenta _

_-si solo estoy leyendo un poco—dijo desviando la mirada hacia el libro con un leve rosado en sus mejillas _

_— a mi no me engañas rose te conozco bien — contesto él observándola preocupado tomándola de las manos _

_— no me conoces tan bien como crees— dijo rose un poco mas alto alterándose un poco y zafándose de el y desviando su mirada hacia la derecha_

_— ¿Que sucede?—pregunto el preocupado_

_— ¿A caso no te das cuenta?—respondió con un susurro ella_

_— Dímelo—ordeno el con un tono de autoridad prácticamente nunca utilizado en el _

_ — __**Te amo—**__dijo susurrando derramando una lagrima. se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse pero algo la detuvo era él sujetaba su muñeca con firmeza pero sin lastimarla la acerco y sin mas preámbulos la beso . un beso simple al principio pero luego lo profundizo tratando de trasmitirse todo con el _

_ — ¿Qué significa?—pregunto temerosa rose _

_— para ser tan lista tardas en entender muchas cosas—comento su primo haciendo una tímida sonrisa _

_— ¿a caso tu…?—comenzó a preguntar rose que estaba siendo sujetada por la cintura por el muchacho que siempre quiso _

_— __**te amo**__—termino por decir su primo _

_— esto no es correcto—comento ella alejándose de el _

_— _Lo correcto es producto de un consenso social; consenso social que estipula no más que lo que "debe hacerse" y lo que "no debe hacerse". Lo que debe hacerse es lo correcto y lo que no, lo incorrecto. Es lo que llamamos moral. a mi no me interesa todo eso solo me importas tú—respondió el con seguridad dándole un beso expresándose todo con el para no dejarle duda alguna

— ¿Lucharas por esto verdad?—pregunto él fijando su mirada en sus ojos azules

—Si porque soy tu esclava…esclava de tu perfume de tus abrazos de tus besos pero sobre todo de tu mirada james –

Bueno si les gusto déjenme un Review apretando el go! Y díganme si quieren que lo continué Si no también y díganme que debo mejorar

Besos cuídense mucho!! Nena-malfoy

_ . _


	2. las tres escobas

Habían pasado una semana desde ese día donde había descubierto el sabor de sus labios una semana lleno de secretos caricias escondidas besos robados pero igualmente correspondidos una semana escondiéndose con su prima. Había besado a casi todas las chicas de hogwars pero nunca había sentido nada comparado con el beso vivido con su prima … de seguro su familia los odiarían por sentir esos sentimientos tan impropios y tan lindos a la vez su madre abuela y tías se morirían de un infarto. Su abuelo y padre lo matarían pero su tío Ron su ídolo luego de su padre claro reaccionaria mucho peor de seguro no le temblaría el pulso para mandarle un crucio por tener esos pensamientos con su hija y menos aún si se enterara de los besos las caricias las promesas dadas los -te amo- susurrados al oído .no de seguro no le temblaría nada absolutamente nada hacer sufrir a su sobrino. Pero lo que nadie sabían ni siquiera sospechaban es que él a lo único que tenia miedo era a no sentirla a ella… aunque estuviera mal prohibido aunque fuera algo mas allá a ellos no podían evitarlo se amaban y tan solo pensar no volver a besarla no volver a sentir su perfume sus abrazos su calor eso si seria la peor tortura. Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escucha que una lechuza golpeaba su ventana corrió tropezándose con sus zapatillas al reconocerla era shailot la lechuza de rose abrió la carta que decía

_Querido james:_

_Hay algo que necesitamos hablar te espero en las tres escobas a las tres _

_Te ama Rose _

Luego de leer esa carta rápidamente se baño se puso unos jeans negros con una camisa de mangas largas blanca su pelo indomable como prácticamente todos los Potter. Salio lo mas pronto que pudo y llego a el lugar indicado a las 2:59 (que puntual XD) se sentó en una de las mesas y al instantes apareció una cabellera roja proveniente de su ¿novia? ¿Prima? No sabían lo que eran pero si sabia que la amaba.

hola james- dijo con una tímida sonrisa

hola – dijo el susodicho-¿de que querías hablar?-

es sobre lo que esta pasando- contesto su prima

¿qué quieres decir?- dijo un temeroso james por la respuesta no quería perderla y temía por lo que diría ella

¿Qué pasara cuando vallamos a la escuela?- pregunto muy directa pero con temor en sus ojos rose

Como ¿qué qué pasara?- contesto un muy confundido james (porque será que los hombres cuando dices las cosas directamente indirectamente no entienden ¿qué quieren que lo publiquemos en le profeta?)

¿Seguiremos como hasta ahora o tu te iras con algunas de tus amigas?- respondió rose muy temerosa de la respuesta

Yo nunca te dejare por nada ni por nadie rose eso tenlo por seguro- contesto un poco ofendido james (pero ¿que esperabas? si estuviste con casi todas)

No quiero que juegues- dijo muy franca rose

No lo Hare crees que si esto fuera un juego ¿no te esperaría? Crees que me arriesgaría tanto solo parar jugar …no Rose yo te amo y te necesito tanto o mas que tu a mi eres lo mas detestable pero a la vez lo mas hermoso que he hecho así que no te preocupes primero me mataría antes de hacerte derramar una sola lagrima- dijo un muy dulce james tomándola de la mano mirándola a los ojos trasmitiéndole seguridad y amor a la vez ( no se ustedes pero yo quiero ser ella XD)

Estaban tan absortos en su momento que no se dieron cuenta que un amigo de ella y enemigo del él había llegado a tomar algo cuando vio a los primos hablando y decidió saludar muy cordialmente

hola rose- dijo ignorando completamente a james el muchacho

hola escorp ¿como has estado?- pregunto rose para no parecer mal educada con su amigo el heredero malfoy

pues bien pero extrañando tus reclamos a la hora de la tarea- contesto burlonamente escorpius con un brillo en los ojos que fue captado por james en segundos

hey serpiente ¿no vez que estamos hablando temas privados?- dijo un muy molesto Potter poniendo un tono alto en la palabra privados

no veo porque te incomode Jimmy- contesto la serpiente dando énfasis a el apodo utilizado por Albus cuando quería hacer enojar al griffindor

ya escorp son temas privados como bien dijo james … luego hablamos ¿si? no quiero armar una tercera guerra mágica aquí por causas de unos chiquillos que no saben comportarse… te mandaré una lechuza cuando pueda adiós - contesto la griffindor llevándose a su primo un poco mas a la fuerza tomándolo de el brazo sin darle tiempo a contestar a ninguno de los muchachos

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo james cuando estuvieron afuera del lugar donde no había nadie

Porque ibas a armar un lío además así podríamos estar solos ¿no creíste que solo venia a hablar?- dijo con una sonrisa picara rose luego de darle un beso en los labios- te extrañe- le susurro al oído luego

Yo también leoncita-dijo james dándole un beso – pero no creas que me olvido que esa serpiente quiere algo contigo- comento en un susurro james muy enojado

-¿Qué? Hay james creo que estas delirando solo somos amigos además no perdamos tiempo en él si podríamos estar juntos o ¿no?- dándole unos de sus clásicos ojitos de gatito de Shrek al que nadie se le resistía (o no esa soy yo XD)

Tienes razón – dijo james dejando por terminado el tema por el momento depositando un beso en su cuello

Nada cambiara ¿verdad?- pregunto rose separándose de él mirándolo a los ojos muy preocupada

No… te amo y are lo que fuera para que esto no cambie- contesto muy sinceramente james

Es todo lo que necesito – contesto rose dándole una calida sonrisa para luego abrazarlo y darle un beso de novela

Y así pasaron prácticamente toda la tarde disfrutando del amor del uno y del otro pero las cosas no serian tan fáciles ya que nadie sabía lo que se avecinaba ….


	3. la carta de la directora

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling

No me tiren anda hasta terminar el intento de finc por fa…ole (esquivando una manzana podrida) disfruten o al menos no se traten de no llorar x lo feo que es

Faltaban dos días para volver a Hogwarts, la familia weasley y Potter se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse y comprar las cosas necesitadas por sus hijos. En la casa Potter estaban preparándose cuando algo los interrumpió

es una carta de Hogwarts …- informo Albus

james no te habrás mandado ninguna antes de empezar las clases verdad?- pregunto su madre con esa mirada inquisidora que solo una Weasley podrir hacer

esta vez no hice nada –

¿Por qué será que no te creo?-

Pues ábrela y veras que no hice nada-

Harry ya había abierto la carta y la estaba leyendo en voz alta

_Señor Potter:_

_Repórtese en mi oficina a las 14:00 con el matrimonio weasly es de suma importancia los espero _

_Profesora McGonagall_

como papi no iremos a Hogsmeade- pregunto Lily con sierta desilusión

tus tíos y yo no iremos pero la pasaran genial con su madre

ha no yo iré contigo Potter

pero ¿y los niños? Además amor no lees que dijo que solo vallamos solo ron herms y yo?

Algo pasa Harry james Potter y no me quedare aquí esperando ¿te quedo claro?- pregunto con un tono de voz de no se discute mas

Si… le mandare una lechuza a ron y Hermione para avisarles- dijo Harry con rapidez para salir del problema

¿Que aremos nosotros?- pregunto Albus ya que había quedado con escorpius en verse en las tres escobas – yo tenia planes ya-

Creo que son lo suficientemente grande para no necesitar de su papá y mamá por una par de horas ¿verdad?- pregunto su madre burlándose- Irán a comprar las cosas para el colegio y luego Irán a la casa de su tía allí estará su abuela y los cuidara hasta que vallamos por ustedes ¿entendido? –

Si mamá- respondieron los niños/adultos Potter

Cuídense – dijo en una orden su la señora Potter dejando su mirada severa en james

Si mamá los cuidare como si fuera su madre- respondió Lily con una sonrisa burlona

Ya enana tu deberías cuidar a esos muchachos que te quieren como algo mas que amiga porque cuando este cerca de alguno yo…- dijo james haciendo señas en el aire como si ahorcara a una persona

Ya james deja de hacer chiquilinadas- contesto Albus con un deje de aburrimiento

Ya avise a sus tíos sobre los cambios de planes iremos a su casa ahora- dijo poniéndose su capa – ustedes Irán primero y luego su madre y yo-

Los hermanos Potter se pusieron en la chimenea dijeron todos fuertes y claros – casa weasley (no sabia que poner perdón)- desapareciendo en grandes llamas verdes.

Habían llegado y ya estaban siendo recibidos por su tía

hola tía ¿donde esta Hugo? – pregunto Lily con una sonrisa en la cara

esta con ron en el despacho jugando ajedrez sube te están esperando y- dijo Hermione .sabiendo perfectamente que Hugo y Lily habían heredado la pasión por el ajedrez como su esposo y amigo

luego llegaron el matrimonio Potter. Los recién llegados se saludaron con una leve sonrisa

gracias- dijo Lily yendo rápido para el despacho casi cayéndose con sus cordones

dile a tu tío que venga que ya nos iremos- dijo Hermione antes de que se fuera completamente Lily

esta niña ¿ de donde habrá sacado tanta energía?- comento Harry desorientado por la actitud de su hija

Albus la semana pasada compre varios libros que te interesaran- dijo la castaña a su sobrino – uno es de pociones y el otro de artes oscuras- La castaña sabia los gustos de cada uno de sus sobrinos y él era uno de los pocos al que le gustaba leer además de su hijos además hacia honor a su segundo nombre (Serverus) y casa ( Slytherin) – están en la biblioteca termino de decir

Gracias tía- contesto Albus yéndose con un paso elegante típicamente sly hacia la biblioteca

¿Rose?- pregunto james sin tratar de sonar desesperado por verla aunque en realidad así era

Esta en su habitación – contesto Hermione

Iré a verla- comento yendo a la habitación de su prima primero normalmente pero al ver que no lo veían más salio corriendo tan rápido que casi se cae en más de una ocasión – subió las escaleras llego a la habitación abrió la puerta y la vio durmiendo con algo en los brazos era un libro lo recogió con delicadeza para no despertarlo cuando una suave mano lo agarro

¿Que haces aquí?- dijo rose sorprendida al encontrarse a su primo luego de despertar

Hubo un cambio de planes nuestros papás deben ir a la escuela no sabemos porque nosotros iremos a Hogsmeade y luego vendremos aquí y la abuela nos cuidara hasta que vengan nuestros padres- respondió james viéndola con dulces ojos –

¿Los demás?- dijo una muy dormida Rose

Albus esta leyendo un libro de la tía … Hugo Lily y tu papá están jugando ajedrez y la tía Hermione esta con mis padres en la sala charlando… ¿Por qué … no quieres hablar conmigo?- dijo james haciendo pucheritos

Si tonto solo que no quiero que me vean haciendo esto- contesto rose riéndose para luego darle un beso que hace tanto deseaban los dos se separaron al escuchar el

-NIÑOS- era un grito al mejor estilo weasley desde abajo era la señora Potter luego de un par de minutos todos se juntaron en la sala

bueno todos se dieron cuenta que no podremos hacer lo acordado y cuales son los nuevos planes ¿verdad?- comenzó a decir ginny

si – contestaron en coro los niños/adultos

buenos son las dos menos cuarto eso de las cinco los queremos acá creemos que para esa hora volveremos entendido? – volvió a decir ginny

Si- volvieron a decir el coro Kennedy digo los adolescentes

Bueno no quiero problemas ni bromas ¿entendido?- ordeno con una mirada significante a el hijo mayor de los Potter

Que confianza madre- dijo james con burla- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones hasta ahora son buenas – pero al ver la mirada de la madre dijo- bueno me portare bien

Rose quedaran a tu cargo- dijo Hermione

Si mamá- dijo rose con una sonrisa

El tiempo se pasa volando dénos prisa- dijo ron metiéndose en la chimenea tomando de la cintura a Hermione así iban juntos

Si- contesto la señora weasley

Despacho de Minerva McGonagall- dijeron juntos con voz fuerte y clara desapareciendo en llamas verdes

Bueno ya saben que hacer- dijo Harry metiéndose en la chimenea

Cuídalos confío en ti rose- dijo ginny metiéndose con su esposo en la chimenea para luego decir

Despacho de Minerva McGonagall- desapareciendo como la antigua pareja

En el despacho había llegado el matrimonio Potter y estaban esperando a la directora

¿Por qué nos habrá mandado llamar?- pregunto Hermione

Tal vez quiera revelar el misterio de porque ron paso sin siquiera saber leer- dijo ginny burlándose

De la misma forma que tú- contesto ron con cara de jaque mate

Ya dejen de comportarse como niños – dijo Hermione

Ella empezó- dijo como un niño que quiere tener la razón ron

Cuando Hermione le iba a contestar apareció la directora

-los mande a llamar por un tema muy delicado señores- dijo sin vueltas con un deje de temor en los ojos- hay una nueva profecía sobre el que no debe ser nombrado…

Chan Chan bueno criticas por favor que sean constructivas por favor el que tuvo la amabilidad y el pésimo gusto para leer esto deje un Review

La profecía muajajaja bueno besos cuídense

Nena-malfoy


	4. La profecia

Bueno después de mucho tiempo aquí esta la demora fue que estuve con grandes problemas que me impidieron volver a subir capítulos y lo siento lo lamento de verdad bueno ya saben criticas tomatazos golpes en reviews por favor insultos no bueno aquí va =)

La profecía

En la sala solo había silencio un silencio agonizante doloroso y espeluznante hasta que…

-¿Como que nueva profecía? ¿De que esta hablando profesora?- Pregunto

Hermione casi temerosa

-creo que queda claro lo que digo señorita Granger- contesto muy seria la antigua profesora de transformaciones

-Pero es imposible- trato de autoconvencerse

-Señorita siendo una de las alumnas mas destacadas de su generación me sorprende que aun no sepa que aquí todo es posible- le contesto su ex jefa de casa

-Si pero… - trato de decir la castaña pero fue interrumpida por la directora

-Se que esto los tomo por sorpresa con solo la idea de que el que no debe ser nombrado volviese es escalofriante pero debemos prepararnos- contesto la directora con calma

-¿Como saben de la nueva profecía?- Pregunto tímidamente ron

-La profesora Trelawney tubo un transe- respondió la directora

-Ha porque esa vieja chiflada tuvo una especia de transe es una profecía-respondió muy alterada Hermione

-Señorita Granger todos aquí que a usted jamás le agrado la profesora Trelawney pero debe confesar que cuando ella entra en transe sus profecías se cumplen- contesto la ex Griffindor ofendida por el ataque de su ex alumna preferida

-Diga que dice la profecía- hablo por primera vez Harry tratando de contener la situación

- la profecía dice: la maldad renacerá de la ira y la venganza de los más sublimes seguidores ambos marcados por su historia. Solo el fruto prohibido de la luz y esperanza iluminara la oscuridad como alguna vez lo hicieron sus antepasados que deberán aceptar la realidad si no la oscuridad reinara – contesto la directora seriamente mirando a sus ex alumnos a los ojos

-¿Cómo alguna vez lo hicieron sus antepasados? Eso quiere decir- comenzó a decir Ginny

-Si señorita la profecía tiene que ver con sus hijos- explico la directora

-¿Como que con nuestros hijos?¿ de que habla?- pregunto alterándose Ginny

-Señorita Potter por favor tranquilícese- pidió la directora mirándola casi con suplica

-Como quiere que me tranquilice cuando me dice que mis hijos o mis sobrinos pueden estar involucrados en esto respondió- muy alterada la ex Griffindor

-Aun no estamos seguros a lo que se refiere ni a quienes así que le ruego que se tranquilice- ordeno la directora con su clásica voz firme

-Que debemos hacer entonces – pregunto el pelirrojo

-Esperar solo eso esperar- contesto la ex jefa de casa con voz cansada

-Como que esperar hay que impedirlo- volvió a decir ron decidido

-Señor Weasly como quiere impedir algo que aun no esta bien planteado – pregunto la directora con voz severa

-Hay que averiguar quienes querrán volver a la vida a Voldemort- razono Hermione

-¿Y si no lo logramos?- pregunto Ginny

-Encontrar al fruto de la luz y la esperanza antes que los mortifagos y protegerlo de cualquier mal – respondió Harry casi al instante

-Dice que debemos aceptar la verdad ¿cual seria y porque?- dijo ron con su clásica mirada de confusión

-Eso son cosas que solo el tiempo podrá contestar señor Weasly solo el tiempo – respondió con un suspiro la directora dejando de vuelta la sala con el silencio inicial un silencio que nadie mas se animaba a romper

En la casa Weasly 

-Rose quiero proponerte algo- dijo james serio mientras acariciaba la melena de su "prima"

-Casamiento ajajá- bromeo la pelirroja pero al ver la mirada seria de su amado pregunto-¿No hablaras enserio no?- Y al no tener respuesta dijo-James yo…- pero fue interrumpida por el azabache

-Rose te amo mas que a mi vida se que somos jóvenes y el pequeño e insignificante echo que somos primos pero quiero compartir mi vida con vos quiero velar tu sueño, ser el único dueño de tus labios tus ojos tu piel tu cuerpo, aun no podríamos casarnos pero quiero una promesa que lucharemos contra todo pero que no dejaremos que esto acabe nunca porque te volviste mi obsesión sin tus besos no vivo sin tu mirada no respiro sin ti no vale vivir … entonces ¿prometes luchar por esto rose? – termino de decir james mirándola a los ojos

-Si- respondió rose y como las palabras sobraban solo basto con un beso

Bueno gracias por leer hasta acá…lamento mucho al falta de originalidad y bueno ya saben tomatazos lechugas y esas cosas en reviews pero con respeto… besitos =)


	5. King s Cross

Bueno aquí va el capitulo =P

Habían pasado días de la visita a la directora. Ya había llegado el 1º de septiembre y toda la familia Weasly y Potter ya se encontraba en la Estación de Kings Cross despidiéndose de sus hijos entre llantos, risas, despedidas, peleas entre hermanos se encontraba un hombre con una llamativa cicatriz pensativo ni se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba observándolo hasta que

-amor quieres dejar esa cara de preocupación aunque sea solo hoy , es la ultima vez que veremos a los niños hasta las vacaciones, por favor – su esposa era la única que podía hacerle cambiar su cara en esos momentos con sus ojos cielo podía hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas

- tratare- respondió el en un suspiro no sabia si ella lo había escuchado.

Pero ella lo había escuchado, durante esos años con el había aprendido a entenderlo sin palabras tan solo con la mirada. Desde ese día en donde supieron de la nueva profecía nada había sido igual

**Flashbacks:**

_- la profecía dice: la maldad renacerá de la ira y la venganza de los más sublimes seguidores ambos marcados por su historia. Solo el fruto prohibido de la luz y esperanza iluminara la oscuridad como alguna vez lo hicieron sus antepasados que deberán aceptar la realidad si no la oscuridad reinara – contesto la directora seriamente mirando a sus ex alumnos a los ojos_

_-¿Cómo alguna vez lo hicieron sus antepasados? Eso quiere decir ella _

_-Si señorita la profecía tiene que ver con sus hijos- explico la directora_

_-¿Como que con nuestros hijos?¿ de que habla?- preguntó_

_-Señorita Potter por favor tranquilícese- pidió la directora mirándola casi con suplica_

_-Como quiere que me tranquilice cuando me dice que mis hijos o mis sobrinos pueden estar involucrados en esto respondió- contesto ella muy alterada _

_-Aun no estamos seguros a lo que se refiere ni a quienes así que le ruego que se tranquilice- ordeno la directora con su clásica voz firme_

_-Que debemos hacer entonces – pregunto el pelirrojo_

_-Esperar solo eso esperar- contesto la ex jefa de casa con voz cansada_

_-Como que esperar hay que impedirlo- volvió a decir ron decidido_

_-Señor Weasly como quiere impedir algo que aun no esta bien planteado – pregunto la directora con voz severa_

_-Hay que averiguar quienes querrán volver a la vida a Voldemort- razono Hermione_

_-¿Y si no lo logramos?- pregunto Ginny_

_-Encontrar al fruto de la luz y la esperanza antes que los mortifagos y protegerlo de cualquier mal – respondió Harry casi al instante_

_-Dice que debemos aceptar la verdad ¿cual seria y porque?- dijo ron con su clásica mirada de confusión_

_-Eso son cosas que solo el tiempo podrá contestar señor Weasly solo el tiempo – respondió con un suspiro la directora dejando de vuelta la sala con el silencio inicial un silencio que nadie mas se animaba a romper_

**Fin del flashbacks**

Desde ese día no descansaban solo querían descifrar la profecía no le habían comentado a nadie sobre la existencia de la profecía, si a ellos los mortificada no querían imaginarse a los demás sobre todo a sus hijos, la verdad no querían pensar en que ellos sus hijos sobrinos a los que vio nacer, crecer, enfrentándose… no, no quería pensar en ellos solo esperar que el tiempo diera su paso. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que los chicos se habían ido ya a los vagones.

-esos chicos tan apurados estaban que no podían despedirse- dijo Ginny muy enojada

l-Lo hicieron pero tu estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos que no lo notaste- contesto Hermione observándola a los ojos

-pero aun así- dijo una Ginny ofendida

-tu le dices a Harry pero tu no te quedas atrás- le contesto su cuñada con una sonrisa nostálgica

-esto es más fuerte que yo son nuestros hijos Hermione nuestros niños- dijo la pelirroja con angustia en la voz

-lo se desde ese día hemos estado preocupados y los niños no son bobos se dan cuenta de lo que sucede Albus ya me ha preguntado porque estamos tan pensativos y nerviosos- dijo Hermione comprensivamente

- Pero no podemos evitarlo- explico Ginny

-Lo se – suspiro su cuñada

-Subiré a despedirme – contesto Ginny como haciendo una travesura

-Ya esta por salir tienes que apurarte- la regaño una divertida Hermione por la actitud de niña de su cuñada

-Oye soy una Weasly no hay imposible para mi – dijo riendose ella

Mientras tanto en uno de los vagones se encontraban los jóvenes Potter y Weasly…

-James deja de molestar a Lily ella puede tener a los novios que quiera ya es mayorcita decía Hugo mientras tomaba jugo

- ¿tu eres amigo o enemigo?- contesto james con furia en los ojos- tu no tendrás novio hasta los 33 años y punto final- termino de decir mirando a su hermana

- no tienes derecho a mandar en mi vida me voy con mis amigas – dijo Lily golpeando la puerta con fuerza a causa de la furia dejando a james con la palabra en la boca

- ahora si la haz echo enojar- contesto su hermano mientras Leia el libro de artes oscuras que su tía le había regalado

-ya volverá- respondió con simpleza James mientras se abría el vagón pero no era Lily era

- que haces aquí Malfoy- dijo Hugo sin sonar mal educado pero a la vez desconfiado nunca le agrado ese chico y el tenia el don de descubrir al alma de las personas con la primera impresión

- he venido a saludar- contesto el rubio sin rodeos- hola Albus.. Rose… ¿Cómo la han pasado?

-Bien ¿y tu?- dijo Rose con una sonrisa

- no tan bien en realidad los extrañe mas de lo que creí que los extrañaría- contesto con una sonrisa coqueta que siempre sacaba los suspiros de todas las chicas… de todas menos de ella

- vamos con Susan quiero hablar con ella - dijo Albus con una sonrisa

- claro vamos- respondió Scorpius- luego vendremos rose-volvió a decir , el sabia que ella y Susan no se llevaba bien por eso no la invito a ir con ellos

- bueno- respondió rose mientras jugaba con su pelo

- yo voy a hablar con Fred sobre el nuevo invento de el tío … bueno si se despega de Hanna- anuncio Hugo yéndose también dejando a su hermana con james pero en el camino se tropezó con su tía Ginny que le dijo

-¿ los muchachos? quiero despedirme de ellos antes que se valla el tren pero no los encuentro …

En el vagón de rose y james

- matare a Malfoy – exclamo luego de que se fueran todos muy enojado James al darse cuanta como Scorpius miraba a rose

- ¿porque? James puedes dejar de ser tan celoso por dios ¿crees que estaría con vos si quisiera estar con el? No crees que si yo quisiera estar con el perdería mi tiempo salud mental, familia futuro todo ¡TODO! Por ti… James te amo y aunque Scorpius me ame cosa que dudo yo al que amo es a ti… - término de decir rose derramando una lágrima de furia y dolor por los celos de James

- tengo miedo de perderte, esto es muy difícil y ambos somos celosos solo dame tiempo a que me acostumbre al no querer matar a todos los chicos que te miran… aunque no los culpo eres hermosa- dijo james sacando la lagrima de el rostro de su "prima" y depositando un beso en sus labios

Sus besos fueron subiendo de calor hasta no saber como pero james estaba encima de rose acariciándola mientras… se sacaban la ropa…besaban … suspiraban hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer pelirroja …

**Perdón por tardar tanto pero he tenido problemas pero bueno eso no viene al caso GRACIAS GRACIAS MILES DE GRACIAS por sus reviews y espero haber echo bien este capitulo por favor dejen reviews en que tengo que mejorar si les gusto y si no también por favor =)**

**Los amó besos hasta la próxima y feliz san Valentín para todos =) **


	6. De vuelta a Hogwarts

Perdón por la demora pero tuve unos problemas que no vienen al caso, muchas muchas gracias por los comentarios, traté de mejorar así que espero que le guste sin más… El capítulo.

-¿Dulces?- Preguntó la mujer de los dulces. Hacía diez años que trabaja allí, por eso no le sorprendía la escena recién vista, había visto muchas como esas y muchas veces más subida de tono.

-No, gracias- contesto James más agitado de lo normal. Luego que la mujer se fue alistaron lo más rápido posible, dejando atrás el momento vivido, justo cuando habían terminado de prepararse.

-Aquí están, Federic me dijo que estaban en otro vagón, ¿Los demás?- Preguntó la recién llegada Guinny.

- Albus se fue con Scorpius a ver a Susan, Hugo se fue a hablar con Fred sobre el nuevo invento, y Lily se enojó con James y no sabemos a dónde fue, de seguro está con sus amigas - Contestó Rose disimulando su sorpresa.

-¿Sucede algo mamá?- Preguntó James curioso.

-Nada, tan solo quería despedirme por última vez.- Contesto la pelirroja mayor

-Pero ya lo has hecho como cinco veces- se burló James

- El tren ya está por salir mejor me voy yendo, dile a los chicos que los amo y que cualquier cosa deberán informarlos- Dijo Guinny antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando al fin estuvieron otra vez solos.

-Lo que sucedió…- Comenzó a decir James, pero Rose no lo dejó.

-No es necesario hablarlo ahora en otro momento, Por favor.- Pidió la pelirroja. Como no podía ser de otra manera James la complació. Luego de un par de minutos en silencio no pudieron resistirlo más y se volvieron a besar, un beso inocente que demostraba lo mucho que se amaban. Y allí quedaron sin decir nada, ella apoyando su cabeza en su pecho escuchando su corazón y él acariciando ese cabello fuego que tanto lo volvía loco cabello absorbiendo su perfume.

- ¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó James rompiendo el silencio

-En nada- Mintió Rose, alejándose un poco de el

-Dímelo- Pidió James en un susurro

-Tengo miedo de lo que puede llegar a pasar- Contesto la pelirroja, observándolo a los ojos, y con ellos mostrándole su temor

-Nada pasará, no dejaré que nada malo pase.- trató de tranquilizarla, abrazándola con sumo cuidado

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- volvió a decir Rose , mientras otra vez se separaba

-Porque te amo, simplemente por eso.- Le contesto el Griffindor como si fuera algo obvio.

- Yo también te amo, pero…- La leona no sabía cómo seguir, los ojos de James no la dejaban pensar, solamente aceleraba su corazón

- ¿Pero?- Preguntó James tranquilamente.

- Si no hubiera venido la señora de los dulces no se que hubiera pasado James , me desconozco.- Confeso al fin la Griffindor

- Yo también.- Le contesto James

-…- Ella tan solo bajo la mirada, avergonzada. Nunca espero esa contestación

- Yo también me desconozco, si fueras otra muchacha, no me importaría nada, en cambio tú… - comenzó a decir James, en sus ojos decía todo, el amor que le sentía, el no querer perderla, el que ella era diferente a las demás, con esa mirada sacó las dudas de la pelirroja que amaba

-Te amo.- Fue todo lo que dijo ella. Un beso que a gritos era llamado se hizo presente, era menos inocente que el anterior, pero volvia a demostrar todo lo que sentían, los miedos, inseguridades fueron borrados con aquel beso. Al terminar el beso volvieron a su estado anterior, tan solo abrazados sin decir anda, pero sin dudas ni miedos.

- Cualquiera que los viera así, creerían que son una pareja- proclamo Albus el recién llegado.

- No estamos haciendo nada malo.- Contesto James de forma simple, aunque a su mente le venían los momentos vividos con su "prima" y eso si tenían algo de "malo"

-Lo sé- Dijo distraídamente, mientras volvía su vista hacia la ventana, el paisaje que había era sin dudas el mejor pensamiento de un pintor.

Luego los tres viajaron en silencio, El sly atento al libro que estaba leyendo, y sus acompañantes estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Llegaron a Hogwarts la escuela donde todo era posible, se juntaron con los ausentes en el viaje, y subieron a los carruajes.

-¿No te cansó ese libro ya Albin?- Preguntó Hugo, que estaba junto a Albus, Rose y James en el carruaje, al verlo tan entusiasmado por ese libro

- No- Fue su única respuesta, era un chico de pocas palabras.

-Hugo, a diferencia de ti el sabe disfrutar de la lectura- Contesto su hermana en forma tal que hacia recordar a su madre cuando lo trataba de convencer para que provara la lectura.

- Sabes nunca conseguirás novio si sigues con ese humor.- Volvio a decir Hugo

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- Contesto Albus interrumpiendo la discusión de los hermanos

- ¿Por qué lo dices Albin?- Preguntó James en forma prácticamente amenazante

- Solo que nuestra Rose ya creció, y debe tener algún pretendiente por allí.- Contesto su hermano como si fuera lo más obvio posible.

-¿Sabes algo?- Volvió a preguntar James. Ya que su hermano jamás decía algo sin tener una explicación, o alguna razón en si

- El viaje se está volviendo aburrido con tu interrogatorio- Contesto rápido Albus.

-Si sabes debes decírmelo- Exigió James con una mirada dura

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Albus retándolo.

- Debemos cuidar a las mujeres de nuestra familia.- Respondió James seguro, aunque en su interior tenia mil y una razones mejores para contestar su pregunta, pero ninguna traería algo mejor que Pero Albus no le creyo, pero como buen sly fingió hacerlo

- Tranquilo, algunos chicos si saben tratar a una mujer, no todos son como tú- Le respondio Albus como si fuera una verdad indiscutible

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó amenazadoramente James, no soportaba que nadie le dijera que el no sabia tratar a las mujeres, si es verdad tuvo muchos romances, aventuras, pero jamás maltrato a una mujer y mucho menos quiso hacerlas sufrir, y que su hermano creyera lo que prácticamente todo Hogwarts creía lo molestaba y mucho.

- No seamos hipócritas, todos sabemos quién es James Sirius Potter hermano.- Respondió Albus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Ya es suficiente, tu no lo conoces y si vuelves a decir una estupidez como esa que acabas de decir te juro no volver a hablarte en mi vida.- Se entrometió Rose al ver que James estaba por contestar a su hermano y seguramente seguirían con golpes y hechizos y terminarían en la enfermería.

- Ya veras como sabrás como es realmente mi hermano, y no lo defenderás tanto- Contesto Albus como si de una profecía se trataba.

Pero James solo la observo seriamente, analizando como lo defendió, como no le importó nada ni nadie y defendió una causa ya casi perdida para muchos, y en ese instante sintió que nadie jamás podría separarlos. Viajaron en silencio hasta el destino dejó los pensamientos de estar juntos siempre, de su amor sin barrera alguna , para bajar, pero nadie lo tenía preparado para lo siguiente

¡James!- Grito Elena una chica de Hufflepuff, su antigua conquista antes de besarlo de una forma apasionada, cuando logró al fin separarse de la muchacha, vio como Rose se iba al castillo dejándolo solo rodeado de personas


	7. Charlas a la orilla del lago

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de J.K Rowling . Solo los uso para un plan de dominación del mundo… Digo para diversión de ustedes.

Dos horas habían transcurrido desde que regresaron a Hogwarts, dos horas donde sus sueños se acabaron dando lugar a la realidad.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸Comienzo de Flash Back °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

¡James!- Grito Elena una chica de Hufflepuff, ella la conocía era la antigua conquista de James, vio como lo besaba y su corazón dejó de latir, solo quiso huir, no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar esa escena, se dio media vuelta antes que vieran como sus lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por su rostro y salio del lugar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸Fin de Flash Back °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

-¿Estás bien?- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el heredero Malfoy, su mejor amigo. -Me pareció extraño que no fueras a la ceremonia de selección- Volvió a decir el rubio, aunque para todos les parecía extraño que un Malfoy y un miembro de la familia Weasly fueran amigos, no les importaba, porque su amistad era más fuerte que lo que sus compañeros, familia o el mundo pudieran decir. Aunque al principio se odiaran, con el tiempo se hicieron los mejores amigos.

-Solo necesitaba soledad.- Dijo rose en un susurro.

-Entiendo.- No necesitaban decirse más nada, conocía a la pelirroja, sabía que no podría sacarle lo que realmente le ocurría, solo le bastaba esperar hasta que ella se animase a decírselo.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Era Albus, su primo favorito, el mejor amigo de ambos, "El nuevo trio dorado" solían llamarlos, y en realidad tal vez lo eran, no había secretos, miradas, señas que no conocieran el uno del otro, se conocían demasiado bien, y eso a veces los asustaba.

- acompaño a Rose en su soledad- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Luego de varios minutos contemplando el lago Albus rompió el silencio

-¿Creen que este año tendremos sorpresas?- Esa pregunta tomo a la Griffindor desprevenida , porque si tan solo su primo supiera, su tan solo tuviera la valentía de decirle , vaya sorpresa se daría.

- Esperemos que no.- Malfoy contesto al ver la sorpresa de su amiga, algo le decía que ese año seria de muchas sorpresas, pero solo esperaba que fueran buenas y no intervinieran en sus planes.

- Bueno creo que ya es tarde, iré a mi sala común- Se despidió Albus, volviendo a dejar a Scorpius y Rose de vuelta solos. El silencio era el rey entre ellos dos , parecía que tan solo una palabra iba a derrumbar un castillo de naipes perfectamente construido. Luego de ese silencio tan reconfortante, el decidió romperlo

-Nadie merece tus lagrimas Rose- Dijo el joven casi en un susurro, si no fuera que el silencio reinaba no lo hubiera escuchado

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó ella con desconcierto, aunque sabía el porqué de ese comentario,

- Nadie mereces tu lagrimas- volvió a decir su amigo, observándola a los ojos, nunca había escuchado que su amigo dijera algo tan seriamente y a la vez tan decidido,

- ¿Lo sabes verdad? ¿Albus…?- Comenzó a preguntar la pelirroja con angustia, tenía miedo de lo que creyeran , de lo que pensarán , de perder su confianza, su amistad , sentía miedo por todo

-No es necesario que digas nada, no quiero que me lo cuentes si no estás lista, todo a su medido tiempo pelirroja, pero no dejes que nada y mucho menos nadie deje que tu hermoso rostro se vea oculto en la tristeza, tanto Albus como yo esperaremos a que nos cuentes , pero mientras tanto ríe, amo tu risa- Interrumpió el heredero Malfoy con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras se levantaba y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su mejor amiga para luego perderse en el camino hacia el castillo.

Cuando se fue su amigo nuevas sensaciones nacieron en ella. Confusión, miedo, pena, dolor, necesitaba aclarar su mente pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Podemos hablar- El causante de su dolor estaba allí, naciendo de la oscuridad y el silencio, dando esa presencia tan digna de él, confiado decidido, tan diferente a ella.

-Dime- Su voz parecía lejana, como si solo su cuerpo respondía a esa pregunta, como si su alma y corazón ya no estaban

-No sé qué estarás pensando solo quiero que sepas que lo que viste no significa nada, sé que no es fácil, no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado yo si un ex tuyo te hubiera besado, en realidad no sé qué decirte solo quiero decirte que te amo, mi pasado me condena, lo sé, pero ninguna mujer me hizo sentir lo que vos me haces sentir, ninguna mujer hizo que soñara con ella, por dios Rose no fue fácil para mí enamorarme, darme valentía para asumir lo que siento por ti , pero ahora que estamos juntos no dejemos que se acabe por malos entendidos- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque unos labios suaves se posaron en los suyos, primero fue un beso tímido, pero luego se fue intensificando, demostrándose en el todo lo que sentían, confusión, miedo, pasión , amor. - ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?- Preguntó James al separarse por falta de aire, con una sonrisa que a más de una haría suspirar

- Es un adiós James- Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, antes de voltearse y dejar que sus lágrimas ganarán la batalla. Esa respuesta se la llevo el viento junto a los corazones de ambos.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado Gracias Gracias por los Reviews de verdad Gracias, pronto volveré a actualizar, aunque no me gusten muchos los primeros capítulos y había pensado en borrar la historia, decidí no ir por el camino fácil y seguir con la historia, de nuevo mil gracias y espero nuevos Reviews con criticas y consejos para mejorar el finc . Nos leemos luego


	8. La Propuesta

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien , lamento la tardanza pero trabajo, facultad, vida , son cosas que me tenían ocupada mil mil perdones es un capitulo corto pero importante espero que les guste, pero antes que nada:

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, (aunque me fascinaría), los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Y ahora si el capitulo corto:**_

-¿Cómo?- Era la cosa más absurda e idiota que había escuchado salir de su boca, ¿Desde cuándo era tan irracional?

-Lo que oíste-No podía mirarlo, sabía que si lo miraba no podría seguir -Es un adiós james, no podemos estar juntos.- Ya lo había dicho, aunque ya estaba arrepentida de haber dicho aquello no había vuelta atrás, sabía que era lo mejor.

-Pero te amo, me amas, nos amamos ¿Por qué demonios no tenemos que estar juntos? ¿Por qué? Tan solo por ser primos, o porque- Per fue interrumpido por un beso, Rose lo estaba besando otra vez, pero ahora era un beso lleno de dolor, de soledad. Cuando se separaron

- Es lo mejor, debemos terminar, aunque nos duela, y no es porque somos primos, es que aún no estoy lista James , como estar juntos si aún, no estoy segura de que me amas como yo, si lo se me lo has demostrado muchas veces pero aún no me alcanza, no quiero que vivas pendiente de cómo me siento ni que tengas que vivir con mi inseguridad, no quiero vivir pendiente de lo que haces con quien estuviste o algo por el estilo, no es sano, lo mejor es terminar antes que todo se complique antes que sea más doloroso-

-Rose sabes que aunque me lo pidas no te dejaré, aunque este con otras mujeres, aunque estés con otros chicos, tan solo me recordaras a mí, como tan solo yo te recordaré a ti, a tus labios, tus miradas, sabes que nos amamos, ¿Por qué lastimarnos así? - Con cada palabra Rose sentía que su mundo se rompía en mil pedazos, sabía que tenía razón sabía que si se separaban ella seria infeliz toda su vida, pero ¿Cómo condenarlo a vivir una relación así? Donde la desconfianza y su inseguridad les traería más dolor del que imaginaban.

-Basta, calla por favor- le suplicó Rose en llanto, cada palabra la ponía peor, la hundía en una desesperación sin salida ¿Por qué la vida le hacía sufrir este amor imposible? Tan solo quería escapar y arrancarse ese amor del pecho, tan solo quería huir.

- Si quieres huir, te perseguiré, sabes que lo haré, no te dejaré aunque tú misma quieras alejarme de tí- James pronunciaba cada palabra con seguridad, una seguridad tan abrumadora y a la vez relajante.

- James…- no termino la frase porque él ya la estaba besando, un beso que le sacó todas las dudas a Rose, un beso dulce al principio pero con los segundos necesitaban más y más , Rose termino el beso y alejo su rostro muy despacio, sin abrir los ojos, como si al abrirlos su sueño terminaría

- Si quieres que terminemos así será, pero antes quiero algo- Ella lo miraba sorprendida de que lo que había dicho James pero nada en el mundo la prepararía para lo que luego diría a continuación - Pasemos la noche juntos.- Esa propuesta cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Mil Gracias _**alastor82, karen, isa, Diane Potter, **_kittyweasleydian_**, Harryandale**_ por sus comentarios, la verdad me hicieron muy muy feliz MIL GRACIAS.

Hasta la próxima, Besos suerte y sigamos imaginando.


End file.
